Return of Johnny'mon
Return of Johnny'Mon is the 75th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 23rd episode of Season 3. It first aired in USA on February 23, 2008 Summary The Episode begins with Johnny opening his new, 4 screened, handheld console, which then shows a recap of what happened in Johnny'mon. The recap mentions how Susan and Mary sent Johnny and Dukey in the Tiny'mon game, the meeting with Blast Ketchup, Susan and Mary entering the game themselves to tell Johnny that he needs to win a battle at the Colosseum in order to return home, Dukey getting panicked and Johnny's win with Screechereen's help. The scene than moves to Johnny and Dukey, who were waiting outside of a game store named Game Galaxy. As the store is open, Johnny and Dukey rush inside, hitting the salesman with the door, and making him fly. As the salesman lands behind the counter, Johnny asks him for Tiny'mon Jade Version. As the salesman shows it to them, Johnny and Dukey become excited, take the game and leave the store, with the money slowly landing on the counter. The scene than moves to Johnny's room, where Johnny starts the game and shows Dukey the 2 new Tiny'mons, Baboomerang, the evolved form of Kadoomerang, which has 1000 power points, according to the Tinydex, and Badias, which has 1100 power points according to the Tinydex. Johnny than switches the Tiny'mons, much to Dukey's surprise, who asks why he hasn't chosen them. Johnny replies that they're evil, and that he has kept power points from the last game, and he'll give them to Screechereen, so they'll be able to defeat Badias and Baboomerang. Searching throught the Tinydex, Johnny runs across Mymuttdogg, Dukey's Tiny'mon form, which has 0 power points, and, according to Johnny, is the worst Tiny'mon. Dukey laughs ironically, than tells Johnny to choose Screechereen and win the game. As Johnny is about to choose Screechereen, his dad enters the room and takes the console from Johnny's hands, telling him that it's nice outside and he played enough Tiny'mon for the day. Johnny replies that he hasn't even started, and he just got the game, and that he doesn't love him. His dad replies that he loves him, and gives him the console, telling him that he can play a hour, and then he should go out. Johnny than tells Dukey to lock the door. Nine hours later, Johnny is still playing, with his dad yelling outside of the room to open the door. Dukey tells Johnny that he thinks his father is furious, but Johnny replies that he has to beat only Baboomerang and he won. The scene than shows the door, which is cut down with a chainsaw by Johnny's father. Dukey gets scared and tells Johnny what's happening, but Johnny asks for another minute. After Screechereen defeats Baboomerang, Johnny's father cuts the door, and enters the room, with his face red then scold. Johnny tells him he looks really furious, and that he never saw that kind of red. His father than takes his console and tells him that he wouldn't play Tiny'mon for a month. Downstairs, the console shows "Warp Battle? Press X to play", which Johnny's father does. The console absorbs him in the Tiny'mon world. As he reaches there, he wonders where he is, and says that it's Johnny's and the girls' fault. Blast Ketchup than appears, thinking that he has caught Johnny. As he realizes he got the wrong person, he asks where's Johnny, and who is Johnny's father. As Johnny's father replies that he is Johnny's father, Blast summons Badias and tells him to fight "Imhisdad". Johnny's father hopes that it is a dream, but as Badias hits him with the Astral Ray, he realizes it's not a dream. Blast than captures "Imhisdad". The scene moves back to Johnny's house, where Johnny and Dukey enter the house and notice their console laying on the floor. His mother than shows and asks Johnny if he saw his father, which Johnny replies he hasn't but he told him that he can play Tiny'mon when he comes back. His mother than leaves and continues to look for Johnny's father. As Johnny opens the console, the Tinydex shows a new Tiny'mon, "Imhisdad", with the age of 3 hours and 0 power points. Johnny and Dukey are surprised, and Johnny asks his mother how long it passed since his father was missing. She replies that he's been missing for 3 hours, which gets confirmed by the Tinydex. The scene changes to Susan's and Mary's lab, where they wonder how come their father is in the game. As Johnny and Susan start to argue, Mary stops them and comes up with the theory that it might be possible that someone from the Tiny'mon world to have connected to theirs. Susan says it is ridiculous, and she presses a button on the console, getting Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary transported in the Tiny'mon world too. In the Tiny'mon world, Blast's sidekick says that the cross-portal extraction is almost finished. Blast than laugh and, as Johnny and co. appear in the Tiny'mon world, he says that he'll finally fight Johnny, his ugly sisters and Mymuttdogg again, much to Susan's, Mary's and Dukey's annoyance. Johnny than asks Blast to give him his father. Blast asks if he means Imhisdad, which Johnny replies positively. Blast then replies that he wants to fight and finally learn who is the greatest Tiny'mon trainer in the universe. He than summons Baboomerang to fight with Mymuttdogg. Dukey once again says he's not a Tiny'mon, but Blast ignores him and orders Baboomerang to attack. As Dukey is hit, Blast captures him too. He than calls Baboomerang back and challenges Johnny to a fight at the Colosseum, which he guarantees Johnny will lose. His sidekick than says that if they'll win, they'll send them back to their world. Blast and his sidekick go to rest afterward. Susan than asks Johnny what's going on, and, as he tells them, Screechereen appears above their heads. Johnny says Screechereen's not powerful enough to win against both Badias and Baboomerang. Susan becomes a bit angry at the thought that they'll stay in the Tiny'mon world forever, but Johnny comes up with a plan. The scene than changes to Blast, who is sleeping on a hammock. Johnny and the girls are flying on Screechereen, and, as they land, Johnny sneaks and steals 2 of Blast's Tinycubes, thinking they contain Badias and Baboomerang. The scene than changes to the Colosseum, where the announcer announces the battle between Johnny and Blast. As the battle begins, Blast summons Badias and Baboomerang, much to Johnny's, Susan's and Mary's surprise. Blast tells Johnny that he knew he would try to steal his Tiny'mons, and that's why he changed them. Susan than wonders what Tiny'mons they have, and, as Johnny summons them, they're revealed to be Mymuttdogg and Imhisdad. Everyone starts laughing at Johnny's Tiny'mons, and, as Johnny's father wonders why they laugh, Johnny says because they're the worst Tiny'mons and they're going to be defeated by Badias and Baboomerang. As the battle begins, Blast orders Badias to use the Double String-Ray, which hits both Imhisdad and Mymuttdogg. Then, he orders Baboomerang to attack too. Baboomerang hits Both Imhisdad and Mymuttdogg with the Lightning Rang. Johnny's dad than says that, if Johnny, Susan and Mary take him out of there alive, they won't be grounded. Dukey once again says that he's not a Tiny'mon, but Johnny tells him that he is, but he's weak. Johnny's dad asks if Dukey talked, but Johnny ignores him and asks for a timeout. Blast objects, saying that Johnny's not able to change his Tiny'mons, but his sidekick tells him that the rules say that, if you have power, you can give it to the Tiny'mons in the console. Johnny than moves to the console and transfers all the points to Mymuttdogg, making him 1000 points stronger. Susan than tells him that their dad is still too weak, and needs more power. Screechereen than shows up and gives all her power to Imhisdad, making him 1100 points stronger. Johnny than presses the evolve button on the console, which sends Mymuttdogg and Imhisdad in a wall. As Dukey complains that Johnny should help them, not hurt them, Johnny's dad once again says that he has heard Dukey speaking. Then, Imhisdad and Mymuttdogg fly up in the sky and evolve. Mymuttdogg evolves into Dukandra, and Imhisdad evolves into Dadoomerang. As the battle starts again, Johnny orders Dukandra to attack using Lightning Bark. The attack hits Baboomerang, sending him out of the arena. Then, Johnny orders Dadoomerang to use the Grounding Rangs, which hit Badias, winning another battle and the Mega Master Medal for Johnny. As Johnny and co. use the portal and go home, Blast jumps in the portal and follows them. Back at Johnny's house, his mother asks him if something interesting happened today, because it looks like it. Blast says that Johnny is a wonderful champion, but he'll defeat him, because he's the greatest trainer. Dadoomerang than orders Dukandra to fry him, and as Blast says he'll get revenge, Dukandra hits him with his Lightning Bark. His mother then tells them to solve it after the dinner. Johnny, Susan and Marry state she shouldn't worry, and Dukandra and Dadoomerang high five, ending the episode. Major Events * Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary enter the Tiny'mon world once more. * Hugh Test enters the Tiny'mon world for the first time and becomes a Tiny'mon, known as Imhisdad. * Blast Ketchup challenges Johnny to another Colosseum fight. * Screechereen transforms back to Cuddlebuns. * Mymuttdogg and Imhisdad evolve into Dukandra and Dadoomerang. * Johnny becomes Mega Tiny'mon master. * Blast Ketchup visits Johnny's world for the first time. Debuts Tiny'Mon Debuts * Baboomerang * Badias * Imhisdad * Dukandra * Dadoomerang * Manster * Krirang * Bugmon Characters Humans * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Hugh * Lila * Blast Ketchup * Blast Ketchup's sidekick Tiny'mons * Badias (Debut) (Blast's) * Baboomerang (Debut) (Blast's) * Kadoomerang (Blast's) (recap) * Cuddlebuns (Johnny's) * Screechereen (Johnny's) * Mymuttdogg (Johnny's) * Imhisdad (Debut) (Johnny's) * Dukandra (Debut) (Johnny's) * Dadoomerang (Debut) (Johnny's) * Few other unknown Tiny'mons Trivia * Running gags: Dukey saying he's not a Tiny'mon; Hugh saying he heard Dukey speaking, but being ignored. * This is the second episode based on Pokemon * Johnny's console is based on GBA-SP, except for the fact that it has 4 screens instead of one. In fact, no 4-screen handhelds exist in real-life, the most being 2, on the Nintendo DS and its successors. Errors * After 9 hours passed since Johnny started playing Tiny'mon, it's still daylight outside, although, after 9 hours, it should be at least sunset. * Johnny also plays 3 hours outside, and yet, when he comes home, it's still daylight outside, and, if Hugh still prepares the dinner at 5 o'clock, the time would be maximum 8 o'clock. ** That would mean that Johnny started playing Tiny'mon somewhere between 5 and 8 in the morning. ** That would also mean that Johnny skipped school. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that Parody other media